


The rose that broke the boy

by twinklinglies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Depression, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, Trans Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklinglies/pseuds/twinklinglies
Summary: Felix Lee had always known he was different, it started young when he realized he didn't like wearing dresses when he was younger like all the other "girls" his age, maybe it was the way his mother calling him the name Felicity made his skin crawl, or maybe it was the way he always wanted to flatten his chest so he looked more masculine, but things changed when his parents find out his little secret and he's disowned, left all on his own on a journey to self discovery and true love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 24





	The rose that broke the boy

The sun seeped through the blinds as Felix slowly sat up in his bed, the soft pink bedsheets he had grown to hate (along with pretty much everything in his room) being tossed aside as he dragged himself out of bed. It was any other normal day right? So why did Felix have a horrible feeling in his gut as he made his way to the closet, putting on some jeans and a baggy shirt, his usual attire so he wouldn't have to be reminded of the two lumps on his chest every time he looked in the mirror, something he had grown to hate about himself. Desperate to get rid of it. 

He heard a shout from downstairs "Felicity! Breakfast is ready!" And it's enough to make his stomach drop. Felicity. He fucking hated that name, he wanted to scream every time he heard it come out of his parents mouth and yell back "it's Felix!" But he knew he couldn't, he could never. So with a heavy sigh he trudges downstairs, running his shoulder length hair through his fingers that he desperately wished he could just cut off. 

He greets his mother with a nod as he reaches downstairs, moving to sit at the table, this had become a routine, to barely talk to his parents so he could avoid what he hated most, conversation's. He had began to shovel down his breakfast when his mother spoke up "We have church today Felicity, did you really have to wear something so casual? You know church is a more formal event, why don't you wear a pretty dress instead". He silently scoffs at that "with all due offense mother you know I hate wearing dresses" and he returns to a quiet routine of eating his breakfast and sparing his mother small glances, knowing he's being stared down. 

"Has father already headed off to work? I heard he had overtime this weekend" she nods and moves to clean up their breakfast plates "go get changed, I'm not letting you go to church in that" and he stares at her, stares so hard he thinks he'll glare a hole into her forehead, she finally speaks up "Felicity I don't get why you can't just be like other girls and get out of this stupid tomboy phase you're having, I get that teenagers your age like to be different but with this behavior the church is going to think I'm raising you to be a boy" she lets out a loud laugh, but notes the way his face suddenly drops "mother that's not funny, and you have no idea what you're talking about". 

He's about to go upstairs, just change into the dress and comply with his mouthers wishes "you know they're sinners right? I'm not raising a sinner, if I ever find out your like those people I promise you'll have no home" and he just nods, just does as he's told and puts on the dress, does as he's told and gets in the car, does as he's told and goes to church, all in the imagine of his mother's perfect "daughter". 

It's boring, listen to the pastor preach the same thing every weekend, it's boring being forced into small talk with family's he could care less about, but worst of all is having to listen to the pastor listing off what sinners are like, the people that are meant to be avoided if you want to be let into the gates of the glory heavens, perfectly explaining what he is. A sinner. 

It was almost time to go home, at least then he could isolate himself in his room again until his parents forced him out for family dinner and "repenting time" as they called it where they listed off their sins and asked for forgiveness from the Lord. He hated it, it made him feel pathetic having to list off everything he had done wrong right in front of his family, for as much as they called "repenting time" a judgemental free zone it was an absolute lie. 

Right before they were leaving the pastor had approached his family with his son in tow, the boy was a little bit taller than Felix with dark curly hair and a cute smile with dimples, and he spared Felix a friendly glance. "I don't think I recall ever introducing my son to you, this is Christopher, I figured he might want to get to know your lovely daughter, since Felicity is such a well behaved girl I would be honored to have her as my son's friend" and his parents immediately agree, honored to have their lovely "daughter" become friends with the pastors son. 

The adults had left to let them talk to each other, and Felix just remains quiet, not wanting to deal with more heavily religious people in his life to judge him for everything he had done. "it's pretty lame here right?" And Felix's head shoots up "I know I'm the son of the pastor and all but don't let that intimidate you, I'm not some sort of religious freak" and Felix can't help but laugh, immediately getting along with the taller boy that he recalls being named Christopher. 

It takes Felix a few minutes to speak up "my parents force me to go, I'm not really religious but they want me to be this perfect daughter and repent for all my sins and shit, but they don't understand I don't wanna be their perfect daughter" and Chris nods, not needing to speak for Felix to understand that Chris gets it. And maybe Felix thinks church won't be so terrible anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be a bit shorter than the following chapters because it's mostly meant to be an introduction to Felix and Chan and what their characters are like. since this is my first work please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments! With that said I really hope you like it


End file.
